The Lightning Alchemist
by SpawnOfSatan
Summary: One day, Roy Mustang's little sister shows up pissed off. As her first time meeting his subordinates, how will things work out? OCxHavoc, RoyxRiza, EdxWinry, slight OCxEd
1. Chapter 1 : Enter Reily

"ROY MUSTANG!" a shout was heard as a short, meager girl with long black hair that reached to her thighs and light blue eyes kicked the door of the office open.

All eyes were on her as she stomped her way to the colonel's desk. She was wearing black shorts and a white tank top with an oversized black jacket with gray sleeves on top and black shoes.

Roy had a smug smirk on his face while looking at her barging in '_just as she always was'_ he thought. She smacked her hand on his desk on top of his paper work and looked him right in the eye "you broke your promise." She said with a very serious low tone. Everybody was looking at them with confusion. Hawkeye glared at the girl as she thought to herself _'another one of his girls..' _

Roy stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of her "Hey, hey, no need to make such a fuss" he said with a playful smile on his face. The girl still had a frown on hers though. "You promised you'd come to visit me on my birthday, you jerk." She retorted while looking away in an angry manner. "I did." Roy said, this time with a sad smile on his face. "I'm sorry, I couldn't make it. I had a lot of work to do. But I did send you a gift, did you get it?" he asked. "Yeah." She replied sadly, she seemed to have calmed down. She took out a necklace shaped like a blue ball of fire from under her top and let it hang loosely for him to see. "I didn't want a gift though, I just wanted you to be there.." she said quietly. Roy looked at the younger girl and sighed, "Come here." He said with his arms wide. She let out a sigh as she let him embrace her into a hug as she said "I didn't know why I expected that from an idiot like you" Roy pulled at her cheek and said "Hey now, don't get too cocky." She glared at him as he started laughing, but she couldn't help but to join him too. "That's what I'm talking about, you look cuter with a smile." He smiled while she smiled back.

"I'd hate to interrupt this sir but I told you to please keep your personal relationships out of the office." Hawkeye said slightly angry. Roy looked at Riza with a dumbfounded look then he burst out laughing. "You've got the wrong idea, this is my little sister, Reily."

"WHAAAT" the whole office burst into chaos. Riza looked surprised as she said "I apologize , sir!"

"Sister? You never told us you had a sister!" Fuery shouted.

"Yeah, and she doesn't look like you!" Breda added.

"Yes she does! Look she has black hair, pale skin, and the same smug smirk as the colonel!" said Falman as the smirk immediately fell from Reily's face

"Well, I don't care! She is my sister and that's that!" Shouted Roy

"I see a resemblance, but she's way better looking than you colonel" said Havoc. "Actually she's really cute" he added as he winked at Reily's direction.

"HEY, NO FLIRITNG WITH MY SISTER!" Roy shouted at Havoc.

Riza just sighed, just the normal bickering she had to daily witness.

A burst of laughter interrupted the bickering as they all went silent and looked at the direction of the laughter. It was Reily.

"What's so funny?" asked Roy. "It's just the relationship you have with your men, I can tell you have a strong bond with them. It's interesting. You've become a fine man, _colonel mustang~_" She replied playfully.

Her words plastered a smile on everyone's faces. It was true; the bond they had together was unbreakable.

"Anyways, I'm Reily Mustang! I'm 18 years old as of last week, I came here cause that jerk Roy promised to visit me on my birthday but he didn't" she said as she glared towards a grinning Roy. "Anyways, nice to meet you all! Oh and you can call me Rei if you want" she ended with a smile.

The blonde guy came up to her with a cunning grin and cigarette hanging out. "I'm Jean Havoc, pleasure to meet you." He introduced himself as he took her hand into his but soon got pushed out of the way by Roy. "That's Kain Fuery" Roy said while pointing at the black haired guy with glasses. Fuery waved with a smile. "these are Heymans Breda and Vato Falman." Roy continued while pointing at a chubby guy with a red hair and the thin tall guy with white and hair "Pleasure" Breda said with a grin, and Falman smiled "And here is my assistant, Riza Hawkeye." Roy said as he introduced the notably pretty woman standing by his desk. "Nice to meet you Reily." She said with a smile. "Oh, so you're Hawkeye! Roy told me so much about you" Reily said teasingly looking at Roy as he panicked and shoved her out of the way. "W-well, of course. She is after all my most supportive subordinate" said Roy quickly as Riza just smiled.

"Anyways Roy, I've got myself a nice apartment." Said Reily.

"So you already planned to stay for a while huh." Said Roy. "Well of course, I've got to keep my older brother company every now and then." Replied Reily with a sly smirk.

"Oh and you're gonna have to make for not visiting on my birthday." Reily added

Roy smirked.

As Reily chatted with Fuery, Falman, and Breda; Roy called Havoc away from the group "She's gonna have to head home soon, and you know about the danger she's gonna be in if she was unaccompanied. I bet the homunculi already have their eyes on her. I had her stay at the north all this time and hadn't mentioned her to anyone to keep her safe, but she had to barge in here." Roy told Havoc with a sigh. "I'd like you to escort her home, and keep her safe, that is an order." Said Roy. "Sir!" Havoc replied

Breda, Fuery, and Falman burst out laughing as Reily continued talking between laughs "and then Roy had to walk all the way home in his underwear while carrying me" she finished as they all had tears in their eyes and clutched their stomachs. "REI DON'T TELL THEM STORIES LIKE THAT!" Roy shouted embarrassed. "Anyways, Rei it's getting late so you better head home, and Havoc will be escorting you. I don't want you out alone at this time of night." Said Roy.

"Aww come one colonel" Breda complained

"ALL OF YOU GET BACK TO WORK!" Roy ordered as they all hurried back to their work.

Roy was surprised to not hear Reily complain about how she could protect herself as he looked at Reily smiling while Havoc winked at her. _'I don't like this' _Roy thought agitated.

Roy watched from the window as Reily and Havoc left. "Sir, are you sure Havoc can protect her if anything went wrong?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, I mean sure he's a man with a gun and all but if one of those _things_ show up, or maybe even Scar, Havoc's no much for them." Breda agreed

"Don't worry, Reily is pretty capable herself." Roy replied, "Despite that, I don't like the idea of her going home alone." He added.

"Capable?" Fuery asked.

"Yeah, did I not mention that she's an alchemist?" Roy asked as he turned around to face their shocked faces.


	2. Chapter 2 : A night well-spent

"Hey Jean" Reily started. "Yeah?" he replied. "Is it okay if we drop by the shops? I'd like to get some apples." She asked. "Sure!" he agreed.

Jean and Reily were walking down the streets of central, on their way to Reily's apartment, which wasn't that far. Jean led Reily to a close by shopping district for her to get some apples. "Here we are" Jean gleamed as they stopped by a shop. The woman behind the counter was smiling at Reily. "Welcome~" the woman welcomed Reily warmly. Reily smiled back at her "I'd like a basket of apples please" she stated. "Sure thing, just give me a second." The woman went to the back of the shop. Reily was checking out the rest of shops till the woman was done, little did she know, a pair of blue eyes were watching her every move.

'_She's so cute, I can't believe she's even related to colonel!"_ Havoc thought.

Silence filled the air between them. To Reily, it was kind of awkward to, standing next to a man she just met, she didn't know what to talk about, especially not to a good looking guy, she didn't want to make a fool of herself. To Jean, the silence was unnoticed, he was just happy he got off work to escort a beautiful young woman home. The Woman came back with a basket of apples and handed it to Reily. "That would be 10 dollar sir." The woman said looking at Jean. He was confused, only to find Reily looking at him as well. "I don't have any money at the moment.." Reily said in a low embarrassed voice. "WHAT THEN WHY DID YOU GET THE APPLES IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Jean shouted. "I need them to make some pie for Roy! It's his favorite!" Reily replied loudly while looking down. Jean sighed _'even cuter when she's angry and embarrassed'_ he smiled and finally gave in "fine" he said at last as he handed the woman her money.

"Just ask Roy to pay you back for me." Reily told Jean as they were about to leave. "I doubt he'll listen to me" Jean replied as they started walking down the sidewalk again. They were silent for a bit, Jean looked over at Reily who was thinking of a way to pay him back. Reily looked over to Havoc with a smile and said "Then how about I make a pie for you too?" Jean immediately cheered up '_I'll get to taste her cooking, this will be great' _he thought as he wandered off into his fantasies. "Heey! I'm talking to you!" Reily's voice snapped him back into reality for him to see her frowning face. "Yes, that would be great!" he gleamed.

Another silence filled the air for a while as they quietly walked.

'Say, Jean" Reily finally interrupted the silence. "Yeah?" Jean replied. "How come Roy never mentioned me to you guys before?" Reily asked. "I don't know, I was pretty surprised myself to find out about you." Jean said. Reily went silent for a bit which made Jean look her way wondering why she didn't say anything only to find her looking down, eyes filled with sadness. "H-hey, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Jean asked, slightly nervous. "No, it's just that.. What if he kept me a secret because he was embarrassed by me or something? I know he doesn't show it but sometimes I get the feeling that I'm a bother to him.." Reily said quietly trailing off her words. _'Oh my god she's upset what do I do? I can't tell her about the danger she would've been in if Roy revealed her to us! But now she thinks she's a bother what do I say! Calm down jean get a hold of yourself!' _Jean was panicking in his head but he quickly regained his posture and replied with "N-no it's not like that! Roy was just doing that for your safety." "My safety?" Reily asked. "Yeah, I'm not allowed to tell you more about it, but trust me he cares a lot about you." Jean told her. Reily looked at him silently for a minute but then a smile appeared on her face. "Well, I guess you're right." She said. "Thank you Jean, for cheering me up".

They have just reached her apartment door when Jean said to Reily "well I guess now that you're home safe, I better get back to work, the colonel's giving us extra work" he ended looking upset. Reily giggled, "I guess Roy is working you guys to the bone huh?" "It's like torture!" Jean complained. "Oh, I don't feel so good" Reily said with the back of her hand on her forehead "Second lieutenant Jean Havoc couldn't help but stay with the poor girl to make sure she was alright, after all she was his boss's little sister, her safety was top priority~" Reily narrated with a playful look on her face as she acted sick _'She's inviting me inside!' _Jean was happier than he ever was in a he, again, went off to his fantasy world.

Reily dragged him inside and had him sit on the sofa while she prepared some tea. Jean was looking around her apartment while waiting; it was comfy and spacious, a little unfurnished though _'I guess she hasn't settled in yet' _he thought. Reily walked back into the living room with two cups of tea. She sat down next to him, as she was about to hand him his tea, he noticed her palm had a black tattoo on it that looked like alchemy circle. "What's that?" Jean asked as he took the cup from her hand while looking at the tattoo on her right palm. "Oh, this is my transmutation circle" she said casually just as jean was about gulp his tea only to choke on it slightly "YOU'RE AN ALCHEMIST?" Jean asked shocked. "Yeah, why so surprised?" Reily asked. "Well, it's just that if you're an alchemist why did Roy have me escort you home, I mean couldn't you protect yourself?" Jean asked confused "Well, yeah but Roy is over-protective" Reily sighed.

"So, are you a flame alchemist too?" Jean asked again, he wanted to get to know her. "No, that jerk Roy wouldn't allow me to train with him and his master so I didn't get to learn flame alchemy, but I seeked my own master and I found one, he lives in the north. His name is Zero, He's really strong and awesome he taught me so much" Reily told him; he could sense her admiration in this guy named Zero. "Zero did his own research, he taught me Lightning Alchemy!" Reily continued. "Lightning Alchemy?" Jean asked, it was his first time hearing about this. "Yea, See this tattoo he made on my palm" she said as she showed him her tattoo. "This transmutation circle enables me to change the particles in the air in a way so that electrons can pass through them, so with a snap of a finger I can produce lightning that will electriFRY anyone" Reily explained as she started laughing at her own lame pun while Havoc looked like he just witnessed death _'and here I thought I was the one protecting her!'_ havoc thought to himself. "That's a lame pun" Jean said but he laughed slightly. " Why did you laugh if it's lame then huh?" Reily retorted. They both looked at each other in silence only to burst out laughing.

They kept talking about the most random unimportant things for a while like "what do you think went through the mind of the first person who decided to drink the milk of a cow?" "Imagine Roy and Riza switching personalities!" they laughed about the weirdest things, but soon those laughs died out into silence, but the sense of awkwardness has disappeared and was replaced with a sense of happiness and a newly made bond of friendship. "Hey Reily, this is the first time I've felt comfortable with a woman. I'm always nervo-" Jean started, only to find Reily sprawled out on the sofa, sleeping soundly. _'Right when I was going to make my move' _Jean thought a little disappointed but seeing Reily asleep like that made him smile. She looked so innocent and sweet. Jean stood up and looked around for a blanket to cover Reily but he couldn't find one. "Jeez, where does she keep her blankets." Jean muttered. In the end, he gave up and took off his military top and covered her with it. He was now wearing a white sleeveless shirt with the military bottom. Jean sighed at the sight of her, he had to treasure this memory. In the end the spent the night talking and laughing, not what he thought they would do, but it was a night he enjoyed. Jean then left the apartment while slowly closing the door behind him to make sure he doesn't wake her up.


	3. Chapter 3 : Pie Of Death

The sunlight shone through the little uncovered parts of the window. Reily could feel the warmth on her face; she tried to rub it off her cheeks before she realized it was the sunlight. She lazily opened her eyes, sitting up dazedly while clutching onto what she thought was her blanket.

It took a couple of minutes for the memories of the previous night to rush back through her mind. The laughs, the lame jokes, but mostly the warm atmosphere it had. That was a night of pure happiness she hadn't felt in a while.

Reily had trouble keeping friends. She had no problem making friends, but keeping them was the hard part. She would always find herself feeling that she was a mere annoyance to people. So in the past years, she has abandoned the idea of keeping a friend as she focused on learning alchemy. She did make friends back in the north, but no one ever stayed close to her, other than Zero.

The previous day had Reily filled with exuberance, she felt that she could actually keep being friends with her brother's unit.

Reily rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, trying to rub away the sleep and clear her hazy eyesight. She noticed the sleeve of her jacket; she looked down to find herself still in yesterday's outfit. Also, she found a particular man's military top covering her.

She smiled slightly as she hugged the top while thinking to herself _'I guess even flirts like Jean can be gentlemen sometimes, and this coat smells like an ashtray!' _

Reily dragged herself off the sofa and went to the bathroom to wash up. After that she went to her room to change. She had a feeling that she would need to move around a lot today so she wore her combat outfit. Black shorts, Blue tank top and a black coat with a hoodie. The coat reached to her thighs and she ended it with wearing black boots that reached to her knees.

When she was done changing, Reily immediately started preparing the pie she planned to make. She decided to make a big pie so Roy and his subordinates could all get a piece.

She ate some slices of apple while cooking as her breakfast. When she was done, she packed the pie and placed it into the basket she got with apples yesterday. Then she picked Jean's military coat that she had cleaned and folded to give it back to him She was ready to go.

Reily left her building, as she was walking down the sidewalk, heading for Roy's workplace, she decided to look around at the people going on with their lives. _'Funny how people just pass by each other without noticing that every individual has their own story behind them, No one actually thinks about these things' _She thought to herself as she started to wonder what every passerby's story was.

She looked at a black haired woman with braids and a white dress that had a huge muscular brown haired man walking holding her hands. She thought to herself _'Maybe they're traveling together on a vacation from their tiring daily lives, an escape to be able to spend time with each other.'_

The black haired woman then smiled at the man as they walked away.

Then, Reily noticed a blonde guy with a braid and golden eyes, running with another guy in a suit of armor. _'no matter how hard I think, I cant think up a story for those two'_ she thought to herself as she giggled slightly.

Just when she arrived at the central command, she felt a wet drop on her cheek. She looked up to see dark clouds and she soon felt a drizzle as she quickly ran inside the building. _'I haven't felt rain in a long time, all I remember for years is snow' _Reily thought.

She had finally arrived at Roy's office, this time she entered politly to find them all working "Morning." She greeted as she entered, everyone greeted back, some grumbled.

"Roy~" Reily gleamed as she walked to the colonel's desk. "Good morning Rei" Roy greeted with a semi-smile. Even his smiles kind of looked like smirks. "What's with the get up?" Roy asked as he gave her a questioning look at her clothes. "This is my combat outfit, I'm used to wearing it while I train, I just had a hunch I'll be needing it today." Reily replied as Roy just gave her a weird look. "Guess what Roy?" Reily said happily. "What is it?" Roy asked slightly interested. "I made you your favorite pie! Apple pie!" Reily said excitedly as she dropped the basket on his desk. Everyone looked their way after the thud the basket made. "and this time I made it really big so your men would get to have some too~" she said cheerfully.

"I've never seen someone so cheerful on a rainy day." Fuery whispered to the men as they all nodded in agreement. "I'm not cheerful because it's raining, I'm happy because I worked so hard learning to make this just so Roy could taste it from my cooking~" Reily replied, Fuery jumped slightly surprised that she heard him.

Taken back, Roy quickly said "Y-you made us some pie? H-how sweet of you Rei!" with slight nervousness in his voice. Havoc was excited to get some home cooked dessert from a beautiful woman, but he soon noticed the blueness of the colonel's face and the nervousness in his voice. Reily started handing them their pieces and watched them as they ate.

Roy was the first one to take a bite; he slightly choked on it but forced himself to gulp it down as his face went kind of dark. He coughed as he said "M-mm, this is my favorite pie! Thank you Rei!"

The rest followed, as each took a bite, the found out why the colonel looked like he did. This was the most horrible pie, if it could even be called a pie, they had ever tasted. But the young woman that made it was standing there happily watching them with hopeful eyes.

Havoc forced himself to chew and swallow as he said "T-this is delicious Rei!" _'I cant believe she doesn't know how to cook!, my fantasies are shattered. But I have to pretend I like it, I can't tell her otherwise she looks so hopeful and cute I can't!' _he thought to himself as he internally cried.

Fuery and Falman followed with the acting as the forced themselves to eat it. Riza pretended to eat it while she simply fed it to black hayate.

Breda at first bite seemed to become blue-ish as he was saying "This is disg-" but he didn't finish his sentence as Jean kicked him to stop him from breaking the girl's heart. Breda was about to start shouting at Havoc when he felt uneasy feeling as if something was staring at him, he looked around to find the colonel death glaring right through his skull.

That death glare was enough to make Breda go "This is some good pie Rei!"

Reily was overjoyed as they all told her how much they enjoyed her cooking.

She then walked to Havoc to hand him his coat back. "Hey jean, thank you for last night it was really fun! Here's your coat back" Reily said with a smile as she handed him his military top. Jean immediately forgot the agony that pie caused him when he saw that warm smile. He could hear Fuery and Breda whispering behind him "Fun night huuh?" "I wonder what they did~" as the snickered. Havoc ignored them as he took his top back from her "It was my pleasure Rei" he said with a smile that had a cigarette hanging from it.

Reily was just about to go back to make Roy eat one more piece of the apple pie when a man burst into the office shouting "SIR, SCAR'S IN CENTERAL AND HE'S BEEN SIGHTED ATTACKING THE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST, SIR"

Everybody looked shocked, but they immediately started preparing to head out. "Rei, get back home immediately, we're heading out to fight this murderer!" Roy shouted

"But he said the full metal alchemist! I heard a lot about him, I'm coming with you I want to help the full metal alchemist too!" Reily shouted

"No! Absolutely not!" Roy objected.

"I wasn't asking for permission Roy, it's either I go with you or I'll go find this Scar guy by myself." Reily retorted

Roy paused for a minute looking agitated as he glared at Reily while she glared back intensely with her arms crossed.

"Sir! We have to move out now!" Hawkeye shouted to Roy.

Roy sighed with anger "Fine! But you'll stay close to me at all times and Havoc! You keep a close eye on her" Roy commanded.

Reily would finally get to meet the Full Metal Alchemist she heard so much about. _'I wonder how he looks like' _she thought to herself as she quickly followed behind Roy when Havoc called out to her snapping her back to reality.


	4. Chapter 4 : Scar

Reily was sitting in a car that was headed towards were this Scar guy was. She was sitting in the back with Havoc while a guy she just met called Maes Hughes was driving. Roy was in another car in front of theirs.

Reily stared out the window as the raindrops trickled on it. She was hoping she would be of help when they got there.

She started revising all the training Zero had her do while in the north. Other than alchemy, she could say she was quite proud of her combat skills. She always kept a little dagger with her at all times, this time she had it hidden by her thighs. It was a gift from Zero.

Reily was already planning out what she was going to do if she got into combat. Since she only her transmutation circle tattooed on her right palm, she could hold her dagger in her left hand. That way, she could attack long-range and close-range. She still wasn't that skilled with lightening alchemy, she had left her training to come see Roy. She could use lightening alchemy as a long-range attack, but if her opponent was close, she'd have to resort to other measure as to not hurt herself from the lightning as well.

As the car came to a stop, Jean turned to face Reily. "Reily, we're here. Get ready, and stay by my side okay?" Jean told her. Reily nodded while thinking _'yeah, as if I'll just stay put and be of no use..'_

The exited the car to see Roy facing a dark skinned man with white hair and red eyes. _'An ishvalin? Haven't seen one in ages, not after the war'_ Reily thought to herself. She then noticed a really muscular tall man with a blonde hair and mustache 'is..is he sparkling?' Reaily watched him with amusement. Then something caught her attention, or rather someone. She noticed the blonde boy with a braid she saw earlier, this time with one arm. His other arm, which seemed to be auto mail, had been completely shattered. _'must be the work of this Scar man, he's dangerous' _and a broken, empty suit of armor sat in front of the blonde boy. But it was moving. _'The empty suit of armor is moving! What the hell! Wait, is that a soul-bonding seal?' _she thought to herself as she glimpsed a seal made of blood, visible thanks to the destroyed part Scar has made.

Zero had taught her a little about soul bonding, well not exactly taught, just gave her an idea about it.

"Come at me! I'll fight you one on one Scar!" Roy shouted at Scar while he had the usual smug smirk on his face, he put on his gloves, as he got ready for Scar's attack.

"But Sir!" Riza objected, only to be shut down by Roy "Stay back Hawkeye!"

Roy walked forth to Scar as Scar also advanced, a little faster though with his tattooed arm out. "SIR!" Hawkeye shouted, only to be ignored by Roy.

Reily was confused as to why Riza was objecting, and then it hit her. _'It's raining!' _Reily quickly sprinted trying to catch up to Roy; maybe she could protect him this time. "HEY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE MY SIDE!" Jean shouted at Reily, trying to grab her but failing.

Right before Reily reached Roy, Scar has put out his hand in attempt to smash Roy's face. But thanks to Riza, who kicked Roy's foot making him fall backward, Scar missed him by mere seconds. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?' Roy shouted at Riza.

"You know as well as I do that you're useless on rainy days, now stand back sir." She said calmly as she loaded her gum.

Scar was backing up, when Reily just ran past Roy and his men and past Riza. With her dagger in hand, Reily aimed right at Scar. Roy's eyes widened as Reily passed by him.

He could not allow her to put herself in such danger, especially not to go against Scar.

Reily thrusted her dagger towards Scar's arm only for him to dodge, he then went for a counter punch which she, by quickly moving out of the way, barely dodged it.

"REI COME BACK NOW!" Roy shouted at her. "No! I will not sit back and be useless! I'm tired of always being the useless one!" Reily shouted as she quickly dodged one of Scar's kicks.

He was fast; she'd give him that. But the Hawkeye has now regained her composure as she started to shoot at him, which slowed him down. He had to focus on not getting shot nor get beaten by Reily.

Scar dashed towards Reily with his tattooed arm open, trying to grab her so he could deconstruct a part of her. She quickly dodged this attack, only to be met with his other fist, punching her on the face, sending her flying back.

She fell to the ground but quickly stood up with a hand on her cheek. "Jeez, that'll leave a mark" she mumbled. _'At least he pushed me back, now for the real part.' _"EVERYONE BACK OFF" Reily shouted. She didn't wait to see if they obeyed, she held her right arm out and snapped her fingers. A lightning bolt shot out of her fingers, straight to Scar. _'he was already soaked by the rain, getting hit by this would surely kill him, or at least knock him unconscious' _a slight explosion was caused by the bolt. As the smoke started to clear up, Reily could see that Scar was still standing, but he was breathing heavily._ 'W-what!? How?'_ She was taken back as she clenched her teeth. Then she noticed a hole in the ground. _'So he managed to save himself from getting hit by my lightning? Impossible! Maybe the rain made me miss, and with his agility, he took advantage and backed off. But I can see the explosion damaged him a little.' _

Quickly regaining his composure, Scar immediately went and grabbed Reily by her neck. He caught her off guard; she couldn't dodge him fast enough.

"I will give you a moment to pray to god." Scar said in a low voice as Reily struggled to free herself. '_It can't be, I can't believe he got me..' _ The smoke still hadn't cleared up enough for anyone to save her.

Struggling to free herself before Scar would blow her up, Reily hoped for someone to save her.

'_Someone please!'_

_[BANG]_


	5. Chapter 5 : Safe

For a moment, everything went silent. It was as if time has stopped, and she was falling.

Everything went dark; all she could feel was the world slowly drifting as she fell.

'_Am I.. Dead?' _Those words rang through her mind, over, and over again.

Then, the feeling of falling stopped. She hit something hard and cold. Reily just sat there struggling to catch her breath. _'I can't die, I don't want to die, I'm still too young I have so much to do, I still haven't experienced love, I haven't gone on an adventure with friends, I-' everything_ that was rushing through her mind was interrupted with a sound.

It was faint, but she could hear it. What was the voice saying?

It got louder every time, then suddenly she heard it loud and clear.

"REILY!" the word echoed through her mind. It was her name; it was Jean's voice.

She felt a tug of warmth as she was embraced.

"Reily.." this time it was a warm whisper. His voice rang her back to reality.

Things started to clear up as the darkness washed away. Reily was slouched on her knees in Jean's arms.

It was still raining, but she couldn't feel the cold anymore. The warmth of Havoc was protecting her.

Reily slowly raised her arms to Jean's back and clutched on his clothes. She was so close to death for this first time in her life, but she felt so alive right there in his arms.

"I thought I was going to lose you there.." Jean whispered

"I.. I thought I could handle him.. I thought I could help" Reily squeaked.

"It's okay Rei, I got you." Jean replied.

Reily burst into tears as she clutched harder on his clothes. She buried her head in his chest to hide her face from the rest as she sobbed.

"You're safe now." Jean whispered.

And she knew that was true, she felt safe.

They stayed there, Reily sobbing, and Jean comforting. Everything was destroyed around them. Ed and Al were a mess, Roy and Hawkeye were standing near them, and there was a huge hole in the ground.

* * *

"I'm telling you, I'm okay!" Reily said stubbornly to Jean as she tried to resist being pulled by him. "Well, you can't be too careful!" Jean shouted as he tried to pull Reily towards the military's hospital room.

They were back at central command now; Jean has kindly helped Reily get back. When they entered, The Full Metal alchemist was taken to the hospital room, now Jean is set on getting Reily checked out as well.

Roy walked by, glancing to see the struggle. "Rei, you know he's right, be a good girl and get yourself checked out." Roy said "and good job Havoc." He added.

'_good job for what?' _Reily wondered in confusion. "Hey, don't treat me like a kid Roy" Reily said with a frown. Jean took advantage of the moment and sweeped her off her feet.

Caught off guard, Reily let out a yelp. "Let me down!" Reily objected while struggling. Jean just laughed at her attempts to stop him. "You're so cute." Jean said with a grin. Reily froze as she looked up at him. Their eyes met for a moment with both of them just being silent. Reily's face flushed as his words sank in. _'you're so cute' _the words were repeated in her head for a moment, but a sudden burning feeling on her chest snapped her out of her daze.

"You're cigarette's ash fell on me!" She shrieked as she quickly rubbed it off. "Sorry!" Jean quickly apologized as he continued taking her to the hospital room.

Roy watched Jean leave with his precious little sister in his arms.

'_I did right by trusting her to my knight' _Roy thought as a smirk played off his lips.

Jean slowly set Reily down in the hospital bed as she unwrapped her arms from around him. He sat near her as the doctor came in.

"Hello miss Mustang, heard you got yourself into a little trouble." The doctor said

"It's no big deal" Reily replied. It actually was a big deal, she couldn't remember how she got out of Scar's grip, but she could remember every single detail of how she felt so close to death.

The doctor laughed a little, as he got closer to check up on her.

"So doc? Anything wrong?" Jean asked as the doctor finished his check ups.

"Just let me get some medicine and a patch to cover the cheek of hers, it's starting to swell" The doctor said as he took off to get his stuff.

"Let me see" Jean took Reily by the chin and turned her head to get a closer look at her cheek. Reily blushed at their current position; they were so close she could feel his breath. "Scar gave me a good punch, no wonder it's swelling." Reily whispered.

Jean, realizing what he was doing, quickly let go, as a light blush appeared on hi cheeks "S-sorry" he said.

Reily smiled at that._ 'He's such a flirt sometimes, but he knows his limits.' _

They sat there in silence for a bit together. Just as Reily was about to ask about what happened, the doctor came in.

"Here, I got it." The doctor said as he applied the medicine to her cheek and then covered it with a patch. "Leave this on until tomorrow night and you should be fine." He said as he finished.

"Hey doc I got a question." Reily begun, grabbing the doctor's attention. "Go on." He said. "I.. I don't really remember everything that happened yesterday, is that normal?" she asked. Jean glanced her way with a slight surprise.

"Well, I heard about what happened. It is normal for slight memory loss; you were in strong shock after all. Don't worry about it, I'm sure your friend here well let you in on what you missed." The doctor answered with a smile. "Well, I'll take my leave now. I have to go check on the Full Metal Alchemist now." The doctor said while taking off.

Reily turned her head to look at Jean, a look that clearly showed that she was waiting for an explanation.

Jean just looked at her for a bit. _'I can never get enough of those gleaming eyes' _he thought to himself as a smile appeared on his face.

Noticing his smile, Reily kind of jumped a bit then looked down with frown as a light blush made its way on her cheeks. _'Why's he staring at me like that?' _she wondered.

"So, go on and tell me what happened back there." Reily said.

As jean was about to explain, a voice interrupted. "Well, hello there little miss Mustang!" it was the man she met back there, as she recalled he was called Maes Hughes. He cheerfully entered"How're you doing? Now that I took a good look at you, you do resemble the colonel!" Hughes said with a laugh. Taken back by the interruption, Reily stared at him for a second before she realized she had to reply. "O-oh, I'm okay now." She answered. "Great! And you know what would make you feel even better?" Hughes asked, but he didn't wait for a reply before he answered happily " a picture of my cute daughter Elicia!" he said while he took out a picture of a cute little girl. He shoved the picture in Reily's face. "Isn't she adorable?" he said as Reily took the picture from him, staring at it. "S-she is." Reily told him. "I know!" Hughes said as he snatched the picture from her and hugged it.

"Um, Hughes, we were kinda in the middle of som-" Havoc started only to be interrupted again by Hughes. "Oh there you are second lieutenant Havoc! Roy wanted me to tell you that he needs you back at the office" Hughes told Jean. "But i-" Jean was about to object but Hughes was already pushing him out of the room as Reily just sat there, baffled at the situation. "Have fun!" Hughes ended as he closed the doors behind Jean.

Hughes now turned to face Reily, with a smile. "Sorry, the colonel didn't want you guys to have too much private time." He said with a laugh.

Reily just rubbed her head while chuckling. "I also thought we could talk a bit." He added as he sat down near her.

"I know you said you are okay, but I want to make sure." He said, now looking serious. "How're you holding up? I know coming near to death isn't an easy experience." Reily looked at him. For some reason, she felt really comfortable with Hughes even though she just met him on her way to fight Scar. He seemed like a really nice, caring, trust-worthy person.

A smile made its way on her face; she looked down and said, "I'm not really good at putting my feelings into words." Hughes smiled as well.

"Try." He said warmly.

They kept quite for a moment. Finally, Reily looked up at him and started. "I felt so lost at that moment. I felt like.. like I was falling into oblivion. It scared me, it was like life was getting sucked out of me and stopped at the last pull.." her words drifted off into silence. Hughes was about to say something when he noticed her lips open, she was trying to word her feelings, so he decided to stay silent and wait.

"..b-but at the moment of darkness. Jean's voice led me back to reality, and his embrace rushed the life back to me.." she trailed off.

Hughes smiled wider. He decided to tease her. "Sounds like love to me" Hughes said with a grin. Reily chocked a bit as she quickly turned to him and shouted "W-WHAT? NO, NO WAY, I'VE ONLY KNOWN HIM FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS NOW!"

Hughes looked at her with a smile. "but does it feel like that? You feel like you've known him for years don't you?" he asked. Reily just stared at him in disbelief, but slowly nodded as her face went red.

"Love doesn't need a certain time. Sometimes it takes years, other times it's from the first look." He said as his eyes met her wide eyes. As she got over her disbelief, Reily quickly looked away with a frown. "D-don't say weird things like that!" She retorted.

Hughes let out a light-hearted laugh.

"So, I heard you want to know what went down back there." Hughes started. His words grabbed her attention; she turned her body to be facing him now. "Go on." She ordered. "You really are a Mustang." Hughes chuckled. "So, what's the last you remember?" he asked. "Well, I remember Scar's loving hands wrap around my neck." Reily said, making Hughes laugh. "Then there's a gap, after that I remember feeling close to death, but I already told you about that." She said, skipping the Jean part to avoid any more teasing from Hughes.

"You missed out the best part" he said. "When Scar grabbed you, no one could see you two clearly enough to help because of the smoke your lightning caused." He started, getting Reily to look down in shame. "But, when you ran off, Havoc followed you. So when you were covered by smoke, he was the closest one to you and Scar." Hughes then made a gun sign with his hand as he acted out shooting with his hand "Bang! He shot right at Scar's arm!" Hughes said while looking at Reily's expressions change into surprise. "That made Scar let you go as he jumped back, then he got attacked by major Armstrong and lieutenant Hawkeye. Scar decided to escape by blowing the ground up and running off into the sewers." Hughes ended.

"W-wait wait! You're saying the Jean saved me?!" Reily asked, not realty listening after the Havoc part. "Yeah! He's a fine man" Hughes said grinning at Reily's surprised flushing face as she held her cheeks. _'I can't believe it! Jean saved my life!' _Reily practically screamed in her head. "Oh, and everyone saw you two lovebirds as you embraced each other under the rain~" Hughes teased. Reily still wide-eyed and flushed glanced at him and shouted "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY WEIRD THINGS LIKE THAT!" which only made Hughes burst out in laughter. Soon enough, Reily joined in laughing.

'_Hughes really is a good guy'_ Reily thought with a smile _"I have to thank Jean later for saving me'_

"So, I'm going to go pay Full Metal a visit. It was a really nice talk I had with you Reily." Hughes said as he walked away.

"Wait!" Reily shouted as she ran after him. Turning back, Hughes looked over to her questioningly.

"I'll come with you." Reily said.


	6. Chapter 6 : Visiting The Elrics

**AN: Sorry for not updating lately, I was on vacation. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Jean sat at his desk looking at the heaps of paperwork Mustang gave him. He was just with Reily, and now he's back to being worked like a dog. Jean inhaled the cigarette he had between his lips and exhaled the toxic gas along with his frustration. '_Why do I have to spend the day here while the others are out?' _Jean thought to himself as he started working on the papers. _'I wonder what Reily is doing right now' _He couldn't help but wander off into his daydreams as he could practically see Hughes teasing Reily and how she would get pissed at him. Then he started daydreaming about how it would be if he was teasing her.

'_You still look cute with a pout.' _

'_W-what?'_

'_But you know, you look gorgeous with a smile'_

'_Jean! How sweet of you'_

"And I love your pitch-black hair" Jean unknowingly whispered as he was in his own world.

"Well, thank you lieutenant, I do take care of it quite properly." A husky voice shot Jean back to reality.

"C-colonel, you're back!" Jean exclaimed, his cheeks reddened slightly from embarrassment as he looked up at Roy's smirking face.

"Yea, I went to check on Full Metal." Roy said as he walked to his desk.

"Now, get back to work!" He commanded

"Sir!"

* * *

Reily walked through the corridors behind Hughes as he led her to the youngest state alchemist's hospital room. All she could think about right now was how things are going to with Full Metal; she really wanted to make a good impression. She heard a lot about him and she really admired him. She wondered how he would be in person.

Hughes, as if reading her mind, broke the silence. "I'm sure you and Ed will get along, you two are the same age you know"

Reily just kept silent for now. "Here we are." Hughes said, stopping in front of a room. Reily stood next to him. He took a deep breath, put his grip on the door's knob, and he burst right in.

"Hey there Ed! How's it going?" he shouted cheerfully as he took the golden haired boy that was lying on the bed into a headlock while he messed up his hair.

"I WAS DOING JUST FINE BEFORE YOU CAME HERE TRYING TO SUFFOCATE ME!" the boy shouted as he tried to get out of his grip.

Reily walked into the hospital room witnessing the scene before her with a slight surprise.

"Don't worry about them, they're always like that." A voice to her right grabbed her attention. She turned her head to see who spoke to her, only to see the top half of an armor in a box filled with it's destroyed fragments.

She stared at it with daze before she heard the voice coming out of it again.

"I-I'm sorry, I must have scared you. I know a talking armor is not a frequent sight" it said with a nervous laugh. She recognized the voice being of a young boy.

As the other two continued their scene, the blonde boy arguing and Hughes laughing it off, Reily walked up to the armor and crouched in front of him.

"I thought I saw a soul bonding circle last time." She whispered. "S-so you know?" he asked a little taken back. "Yeah, Sorry I just got kind of bewildered a little. It's my first time seeing a soul bonding with my own eyes." She said with a smile. "O-oh, well I was kind of expecting you to scream and run away like most people do." He said with a laugh. Reily giggled, "People fear what they don't understand. If they came to understand it, they would realize that they don't have to fear it." She said. "It's the first time someone's put it that way." He said, his voice showing slight amusement.

"I'm Reily by the way, but you can call me Rei." She introduced herself as she smiled at him.

"I'm Alphonse, Al for short." He said. She could practically hear the smile on his voice.

Reily pointed down at the fragments and said "Scar's work huh?"

"Yeah" Al answer with an ashamed laugh "When brother gets better, we're heading to Resembool so brother could his arm fixed and fix me"

Reily stood up and looked back at the blonde boy that was now having pictures shoved in his face by Hughes.

As if just noticing her, the blonde boy looked at her with slight surprise.

"Who's that?" he asked Hughes with confusion. Before Hughes could answer, Reily did.

"_That_ is Reily, nice to meet you." She said with a smirk as he put her hand out for him to shake.

'_That smirk..' _Edward thought to himself

he took her hand and introduced himself as he shook it. "I'm Edward Elric, and that right there is my little brother, Alphonse Elric." He said with a grin.

Pulling her hand back, Reily sat down at the edge of his bed. "Yeah, I had a little talk with Al through the commotion." She said.

"I heard a lot about you Full Metal, how you saved Leore of that wretched priest, how you helped those poor miners, I came to really admire you after hearing all these storied about you. I hope you live up to your reputation." She said with a slight smile

'_admire..me?' _Ed quite surprised as a pink tint appeared on his cheeks. "No, no. I'm only doing my job" he said with an arrogant laugh. This made Reily laugh slightly as she was amused by his personality. A few strands of her hair fell to her face; she raised her right hand to pull them back. Edward eyes widened as he saw the circle in her palm. "What's that?" he asked curiously. He obviously knew it was a transmutation circle, but he never saw one like that before.

Reily put her hand out for him to see. He gently pulled her palm closer for him to inspect. "You're an alchemist?" he asked. "I guess I could verify as one." She said with a smile.

"I've never seen a circle like this before." He exclaimed. "Well, I'm not surprised. It was created by my mentor, Zero Zoldic, but this is a simplified version of it."

"Zero Zoldic, huh?" Edward said, showing interest. "How does this circle affect your alchemy?" Ed asked. "Tsk tsk tsk, now that's my secret, you'll have to hang around to find out." Reily answred, shaking her finger while having her tongue out in a teasing manner. Hughes smirked at this; he couldn't help but notice the Mustang behavior he was used to seeing.

Edward grinned at this while looking at her with his ambitious golden eyes. "I guess I'll have to wait then." He said

"Brother, she's an alchemist, maybe she could help us!" Alphonse said to Ed. Ed looked as if that idea hasn't crossed his mind.

"Oh yeah! You're right." Ed agreed.

"Help you?" Reily questioned

"As you can see, Al and I are in a mess. We're looking for the Philosopher's stone."

Ed said with an intent look.

"Philosopher's stone.." she trailed off as she sank in her thoughts. "Ah! I remember Zero telling me about it."

Ed looked up with a hopeful look.

Reily looked him in the eyes with a stern, serious look that dropped his hopes as he was waiting for her words.

"All he told me were these exact same words "Don't lose yourself into finding it, it is the Devil's stone."" Her words echoed through the Elrics' minds.

"What?" Ed questioned, showing slight anger.

"I don't know, he never told me any more than that, sorry." Reily said

Silence filled the room as the Elrics' tried to get their heads around her words.

"I'd like to meet this Zero guy." Edward finally said as he looked up with a determined grin. "I'll keep his warning in mind when I find the stone."

Reily smirked at his attitude and then asked, "What do you need it for anyways?"

"We're gonna use it to get our bodies back." Ed answered her. Even though his answer surprised her, it only made her smirk grow wider.

"I like you guys." Reily said. Ed was surprised by her sudden choice of words; he looked at her with his eyes a little wide. A slight blush covered his cheeks.

Reily stood up from the bed and went over to the door. "Well, it's getting dark outside. I better head home now." Reily stated. Their talk had everyone too busy from noticing how late it was getting.

She turned her head Al's way and smiled at him, then as she was about to walk out she said, "Goodluck Elrics, I know you can do it."

Right as she stepped out of the room she heard Hughes voice say "Take care and be careful miss Mustang." As she closed the door to the room, she could hear the burst of surprise coming from the brothers.

She smirked to herself as she walked back to her brother's office.

'_he just had to'_


	7. Chapter 7 : His Dreamland

Reily grabbed the doorknob and opened the door to her brother's office. She walked into the office to see Roy talking on the phone. He looked rather pleased.

She looked around for Jean but couldn't find him, his desk covered with heaps of papers.

"Jean?" she called out.

Suddenly, the heaps of papers flew off and Jean shot out from under them making Reily let out a gasp of surprise.

"Reily! Help me! The colonel is working me to death!" Jean said as he looked at her with begging eyes.

"I'll call you back sweety, Ahahah, no I just got some things to attend to." Roy hung up the phone before he stood up to walk over to Reily.

"Just finish your work Havoc." Roy said with a bored tone

"Says the one that spent the day flirting over the phone." Jean shot back, only to get a menacing glare from Roy that made him go back to his work with a fearful look.

"Go easy on him Roy." Reily said as a frown made it's way on her face.

"He can handle it Rei, he's just being lazy." Roy replied unfazed as he walked over to get his black coat.

Reily walked around Jean's desk to be next to him and he turned to face her with a questioning look on his face.

She knelt down so her face was close to his. Jean's eyes widened at her sudden move and he wasn't sure what was going on as thoughts rushed through his minds.

She leaned closer to him as he gulped down his nervousness.

He started to notice her lovely eyes, an icy shade of blue that mesmerized him. It wasn't magic, but he couldn't really figure out what it was that made him feel like holding her every time he looked into those blue eyes. Maybe it was the icy cold color that made him feel like he should embrace her into his warmth.

His eyes wandered down her face and he noticed her lips. Oh, her lips. He couldn't even begin to explain how those little pieces of heaven made him feel. Just looking at them part and shape the words she was saying made him immediately wander off into his dreamland, where he could run his finger across those luscious lips that he wanted to taste.

Wait, her lips were moving.

"Jean, are you even listening to me?" She whispered harshly.

Jean now shot back to reality to notice she was whispering to him while Roy was putting on his coat and getting ready to leave.

"H-huh?"

"I knew it, you were day dreaming again." Reily said with a frown on her face.

She already noticed his habit of drifting off into his own world every now and then, and that made him feel warm inside. She knew about his habit, she cares enough about him to learn about this, she's starting to know him better and that made him feel good.

"I said Hughes told me about what happened and I don't know how thank you enough for it-" she whispered but her soft words were cut off by Jean whispering back "You don't have to Rei."

'_Wait, what if she was going to kiss me or something? I'm an idiot! I ruined the moment god damn it!'_ Jean was practically screaming at himself in his head.

"Of course I have to!" she whispered in a quite loud voice.

'_Yes! I didn't ruin it! Now, I just have to play it. Be cool jean.'_

Jean looked at her intently, waiting for something, anything that would ease his heart.

"So, I thought maybe.." She trailed off as a blush appeared on her face.

'_is she going to ask me out? Yes!'_

"Yes?" Jean questions as he waited for her to continue.

Her lips parted while she thought of how to word her thoughts.

'_Here it comes!'_

"Maybe I could treat you to dinner tomorrow?"

'_YESS IT FINALLY HAPPENED'_ Jean was throwing a party in his head but he quickly regained hi stance to look 'cool'.

"Y-yes! Of course!." He said, a little too excitedly than he planed to.

Reily smiled at him. "I still don't know my way around and what restaurants are good so I thought maybe you could pick me up tomorrow night?"

"Sure, I'd love to! I know a good restaurant." Jean gleamed.

Then it struck him. Tomorrow night? What if the colonel works him to late night tomorrow too? but how could her tell her that without risking canceling their date?

'_I can't just promise her to be there and then stand her up!'_ as much as he didn't want to risk, Jean forced himself to tell Reily about his worry.

"Wait, Rei. I don't know if I could make it, maybe the colonel would need me to do some wor-"

"Work wouldn't be a problem if you finish it up tonight." Roy interrupted.

Reily and Jean jumped at the sudden interruption, they had almost forgotten that Roy was there too, listening to the whole thing apparently.

They both glanced over at him.

"C-colonel" Jean said surprised and a little embarrassed.

Roy walked over to Reily taking her hand in his. "So Rei, I thought I might as well take you out on a date too" he said teasingly as he gave her a smirk and a wink.

Reily stumbled as Roy pulled her away from Jean and made his way to the door.

"I did say I'd make up for missing your birthday." He added.

"Well, It's about time you did." Reily shot back smugly. Roy looked back at her, still holding her hands. She could have sworn she saw a glimpse of proudness in his look as his smirk grew wider. He let out a chuckle and then continued to escort her out of the office.

She stopped before exiting and looked at Havoc that was staring with a determined look at his paperwork.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow night Jean. Have a goodnight." She said before turning around and leaving with Roy.

Jean stared at the door as it closed behind her and he immediately started thinking of the way she just said those words as her cheeks started reddening and her eyes looking down, avoiding his.

Even though he was determined to finish his work tonight right as the colonel gave him permission to go out tomorrow night if he did, her words just now sealed the deal.

Jean looked down at the heaps of papers he had on his desk, he pulled up his sleeves and got down to work.


	8. Chapter 8 : Family

Reily was walking down the dimly lit streets that night with her brother close by her. He was leading her to a restaurant for dinner. Reily looked around the streets and the buildings, Central seemed to be in another world compared to the north. The warm air around them was comforting and the bustling of the café's and shops they passed made a welcoming atmosphere. Unlike back at the north, Central felt full of life. Even though people were around her in shops and café's, the streets seemed empty, with only a few people walking by.

"Hey Roy." Her eyes still fixed on the empty streets.

"Yeah?"

"The streets seem kind of… empty."

"Well, it is getting late. And with the Scar incident, no wonder people would be careful not to roam the streets alone and at night."

His answer had her in silence for a while as they walked by each other. Even though Scar only targeted state alchemists, it was logical for people to fear him, for who could understand a criminal mind?

"We're here." Roy's words dropped her line of thoughts as she looked up to see what her brother is looking at.

A busy restaurant was in front of her; she could see it was hooked with a bar.

Roy walked in, holding the door for her to enter behind him. As they walked in, the girl behind the bar smiled at Roy and said, "Welcome back Roy, It's been a while." And the waitresses would drop in a word here and there for him.

"Seems like you come here often." Reily stated.

"Well, I try to stay connected to the people, I need to make good impressions since I am going to be the next Furher." Roy replied with a smirk on his face.

Reily looked at him and shook her head at his boldness.

"You know, throwing that around to everyone would put you in all kinds of trouble Roy." She said with a sigh

He chuckled at his sister's reply but didn't say anything since a waitress came by to greet them.

"Hey there Roy! You haven't been here for a while!" The waitress chirped cheerfully at him.

"Yeah and you seem to have gotten even prettier in that time." Roy said flirtatiously. The waitress giggled and Reily rolled her eyes at them. _'Everyone's on first name basis with him, is he really that close to the people, or is it just the women?'_

She thought to herself as she glared towards them.

"You aren't looking hal-"

"We would like a table for two please!" Reily interrupted the waitress as she glared towards Roy who just laughed guiltily at her.

"O-oh right! Sorry! This way please!" The waitress led them to a table at the back by the window. She handed them menu's before taking off.

Roy took out a chair for Reily to sit before sitting on a chair facing her himself.

He sat down, then intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on the back of his hands. "All kinds of trouble, huh?" He started his reply to the statement she made before the interruption.

"I'd take on all I'd have to if it meant I could lead this country to the better." He stated, this time without the usual smirk. Reily looked up at him, she could see determination in his eyes, and was that a bit of sadness?

"Knowing you, you would probably make that happen." She said as she started going through the menu to avoid his gaze, a soft smile playing on her lips.

He chuckled at her reply as he started going through the menu as well.

The waitress came back to take their orders and left.

While waiting for their food, Reily looked out the window at the people who were sitting at the table's outside.

A particular table caught her attention. A middle aged man, with wrinkles by his eyes, a sign that he smiled often, and a couple more wrinkles on his forehead sat their listening to the tales that we being told as a smile played across his lips. A middle aged woman sitting across from the man, also had a smile on her face as she cut the food to pieces for a little boy sitting next to her. The little excited boy was waving his arms around as he seemed to be telling a story to his father. They all burst into laughter after a moment.

Roy looked at his sister as she looked out the window with her eyes narrowed; he noticed she had a soft sad smile. He followed her gaze only to see a happy family sitting outside. He narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"Seems nice doesn't it? To have a happy family like that." Roy said, making Reily quickly snap her gaze towards him.

Her eyes narrowed again when she realized he noticed her looking at them. She looked down at the table to avoid his gaze.

"Yeah, but it's not like I know how it feels, I just wonder sometimes." She murmured.

"Do you miss them?" Roy asked.

"Miss them? Roy, I don't even remember them." She replied with slight frustration.

She looked up now, meeting his gaze. "I wish.. I wish I could remember them Roy. I wish I could remember how it felt to have parents, to be a happy family. I wish I could miss them.." She trailed off, her head facing downwards again.

Roy put his hand over the table to hold her's. Their hand rested on the table now.

"Hey, It's not your fault Rei. You were still too young when we lost them, memories from that long ago won't last." Roy said.

"I know.. It's just frustrating.." she replied. They stayed quite for a bit before Roy said, "We still were a family, you, me, and Madame Christmas."

Reily looked up at him surprised with her eyes wide. Roy, taken back, had a confused look on his face, what surprised her?

Reily slowly started laughing at his words. "Me, you, and Chris? Could we even have been considered a family?" she said as she laughed between her words.

Confused, Roy already took his hand away. "Well yeah, Madame Christmas didn't act like a parent much, but hey we were a family."

Reily's laughing came to a pause before she said "Remember what happened when her bar tender got sick? She has had us working as bar tenders and we were just kids! And when she accidently had us drink alcohol that one time and we got shit faced drunk! How's that a family for you?" She reminded him before she started laughing again. This time, Roy joined in. He laughed wit her, not only because he remembered those moments. Not only because he realized they weren't a normal family. But because his little sister was laughing whole-heartedly, how could he not laugh happily at her sight?

"Yeah she had her weird ways, but you can't deny that she took care of us. Look at us now." Roy said as their laughed died down when they started attracting looks.

"A causeless girl and a dog of the military?" she smirked teasingly.

The waitress was getting their orders and setting them on the table, two plates of steak with side salads. Roy called the waitress over and whispered something to her, which made her quickly head back to kitchen.

"A beautiful fierce woman and a handsome leading man." He said with a smirk. She chuckled at his conceitedness as the waitress came back to set up two wine glasses and filled them with red wine.

Reily looked confusedly at Roy as he smirked her way, he took one glass and held it up.

"You're 18 now, so I thought I might as well treat you to your first legal drink." Reily smirked and took the wine glass and held it up to his. "Here's to you turning 18, Happy brithday" he said, "Here's to us, the Mustangs, for always having our way." She said, her smirk growing wider. "And here's to you and I for being each other's family." He said, this time his smirk broke into a smile, and so did hers. "Cheers." They both said. They clinked their glasses together and each started drinking their wine. Roy sipped on his before he smirked and said "You might be making your own family in the near future, you seem to have your eyes on-" he didn't get to complete his teasing before Reily spat out her drink.

"DON'T SAY WEIRD STUFF LIKE THAT ROY!" she said frustrated between coughs


	9. Chapter 9 : Icy Blue Eyes

He looked into her icy blue eyes as he softly stroked her cheek with his finger, the way she looked back into his eyes made him feel like she was staring right into his soul. His face, so close to hers he could feel the warmth of her body on his. Jean had his other arm by her head, on the bed. Her face looked as beautiful as he could ever imagine happiness to be as the moonlight shone on her.

"Rei.." He whispered her name. It was all he could say.

"Jean.." her soft voice echoed through his mind as it warmed up his heart. He moved his hand to her chin and softly ran his finger on her lower lip. His eyes taking in every detail of her luscious lips and her eyes staring down at his own lips.

He slowly started closing the gap between them, reaching in for her little pieces of heaven to take in. Her eyelids slowly closing as he got closer. He could feel the warmth in his heart get stronger. His lips just grazed hers ever so softly before he started hearing a distant ringing noise. He ignored it and proceeded to kiss her but only to be pushed off suddenly by Reily Her push had him falling off the bed before he could realize what was happening as the ringing got louder every second.

_[BAM!]_

Jean was on the cold floor of his bedroom. He opened his eyes only to quickly squint and shield his eyes from the sun shining through his windows. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up and took a minute to comprehend what just happened.

'_it was all a dream' _he groaned as he quickly laid back only to hit his head hard on the floor making him turn to his side as he his hand shot to hold his head.

* * *

Jean walked down the corridors leading to the colonel's office, even though he had finished his work last night in hopes of taking the day off and spending it with Reily, he still had to confirm it again with the colonel.

He walked into the office only to see nobody was there, except Hawkeye.

Riza immediately turned to Jean. "The colonel hasn't come yet, I couldn't find him anywhere!" she said with frustration. "Well, good morning to you too." Jean muttered.

"Do you know where he could be?" She urged. "Well, he did leave last night with Reily, he could be at her place." He answered, a little curious to what's going on by now. "Where's everyone?" he interrupted her before she could stack him with questions again.

"There has been a large explosion in the sewers, we're suspecting Scar was involved in it, maybe even killed by it, everyone's already there investigating" She answered as she started going to the door. "I need you to find the colonel and tell him to meet us there, I'll be going now. Someone has to be in charge until he arrives." And she left without waiting for an answer. Jean took inhaled in the poison from the cigarette as he let out a long sigh filled with smoke.

'_Well, at least I won't be involved with the hard work.'_

* * *

_[knock knock]_

and still nobody answered.

Jean was by Reily's apartment door knocking for a couple of times now without a reply.

He stood there after he knocked one last time with no avail, not knowing what to do; he scratched the back of his head as he stared at the door.

He tried the doorknob, only to find it unlocked.

"I'm coming in!" he said as he stepped inside. He walked in, noticing the apartment looked more settled and furnished than last time. As he stepped into the living room, he couldn't find anyone there, but he did notice it was messy. He looked around to see little corridor at the right, walking to it he noticed two doors; one of them was slightly open.

Jean was a little worried as to what he'll encounter but by now he was right by the door.

He peaked in before slowly opening it as walking in quietly as he realized it was Reily's bedroom.

And then he saw her, curled up on the bed with a blanket, sleeping soundly. And she seemed to be wearing the same clothes she had on the night before, and the patch was still on her cheek.

Jean was taking in every last bit of that sight, her beautiful form that he wanted to hold, her sweet lips that he wanted to kiss, her midnight hair flowing around her.

His gaze travelled down her face, to her body, down her legs, then to her feet and he stopped there.

He had just realized there was something there, lying horizontally by her feet. As Jean got closer he could see the same midnight black hair on this person sprawled out over the bed.

It was the colonel.

He was wearing the military clothes, minus the coat.

Jean walked over to him careful not to wake Reily up just yet. He crouched down to colonel's level and he poked Roy's cheek as he whispered, "Wake up colonel", but that didn't faze Roy.

Jean stood up and let out a sigh before scratching the back of his head again.

He then took Roy by the shoulders and shook him violently, making Roy shoot awake immediately pushing Jean away.

"What the hell!" Roy groaned as he grabbed his head, his vision was fuzzy.

"Sorry colonel, I had to wake you up though and you're a heavy sleeper." Roy heard a voice say. As his vision cleared up, he looked up to see who woke him up.

"Jean?" Roy asked as he squinted, he then started to look around as if he was lost.

"Um ya?" Jean replied, giving Roy a quizzical look. Roy still had a hand through his hair as he looked around and started to put the pieces together.

Roy stood up, wavering slightly at his step as he rubbed the back of his head. He leaned down to grab his coat off the floor before he headed to the door. "Let's talk in the living room." He said before gesturing to his sleeping sister. Jean nodded in understandment before walking out with him.

Roy walked over to the couch, almost tripping over an empty bottle of wine, but he quickly save himself. He then sunk down on the couch, still holding his head.

"Man, my head is pounding." He groaned. Jean followed behind him, now noticing the bottle of wine he hadn't seen before and he began to understand what had happened.

"I'll get you a cup of water." Jean said, then walked to the kitchen. He soon realized he wasn't at his home so he had to look for where Reily kept her cups.

As Jean poured water in a glass for Roy, he decided to go ahead and clarify the situation. "So, what happened?

Roy let out another groan before answering, "I don't really remember much, I remember us having a drink at dinner last night. Then I remember being here as we started drinking more and more."

Jean walked over to the couch and handed Roy the cup of water. Roy gulped it down. "I didn't take Reily for a heavy drinker." Jean said. "I think I drank like three fourth of the bottle myself actually, I've never gotten this hung over." Roy said as he ran put down the cup on the coffee table before running his other hand through his hair and letting out a sigh. Jean let out a little chuckle; it was an amusing sight seeing the colonel in this state. Roy stood up and walked to the kitchen sink, turning the water on and taking a handful straight to his face to wash off the doziness, before walking back to the couch.

Roy sat back with one arm resting over the couch and his other arm over his face, hiding his eyes behind the inside of his elbow.

"Riza sent you looking for me didn't she?" Roy asked.

"Yup." Jean answered as he breathed out the smoke he had just inhaled.

Roy moved his arm away from his face, then stretched his hand out to Jean while glaring at him. "Give me that." He said, motioning to his cigarette. Jean frowned and breathed in his last toxic air before he handed the cigarette to Roy unhappily.

Roy took it between his index finger and middle finger; he put it to his lips and immediately started inhaling the poison, savoring every last bit of it. Roy wasn't a smoker, he wouldn't take this in daily like Havoc did, but he couldn't help himself right now, he needed it.

His tense shoulders relaxed as he let out the smoke. Jean, still unhappy at the sight of his taken cigarette, started saying, "Apparently, there was an explosion and Scar seems to be involved in it. Riza said to meet her at the explosion site."

Roy looked up at Jean at the mention of Scar, his face getting serious. He leaned down to put out the cigarette on the bottom of his shoe before throwing it in the trashcan.

Roy stood up and started putting on his coat while walking to door. Jean quickly followed. "C-colonel-" He was about to mention his finished work last night before Roy stopped walking and stood by the door. "Reily's still sleeping back there, she'll probably wake up with a slight hang over. I order you to keep her company." Roy interrupted. Jean stared at him with surprised look before he relaxed and smiled. "Sir!" he said while saluting him. Jean could see a smirk playing on Roy's lips before he walked out.

Jean stood, still staring at the door with a smile on his face. As much as Roy was harsh in situations and selfish in others, the man that just walked out was the man Jean would sacrifice his own life to keep safe, without a second thought.

Jean then suddenly realized something.

He was in Reily's apartment,

And she was sleeping,

And they were

_alone_

'_what do I do?'_

Jean questioned himself as millions of other questions raced through his mind; he grabbed his head as the questions kept coming. Then he finally stood straight and decided to wake her up.

'_I did say I would pick her up today, I guess this technically counts as picking her up'_

he went back into her room. She was still sleeping soundly.

'_are all Mustangs heavy sleepers?'_

He looked at her peaceful form and gazed at her for a bit before he started walking over to her bed. Suddenly he felt the ground getting light, he was falling towards her!

He quickly places his arms right beside her head to keep himself from falling on her.

His eyes wide, he turned his head to see what he slipped on.

'ARE THOSE HER SHORTS?!' he was screaming in his head.

He was on top of her.

She was sleeping.

She was pantless.

Jean started internally panicking, but then he looked back at her sleeping. He felt relaxed just looking at her face as the sunlight shone on her skin, he looked at her cheek that was still covered with a patch and he wondered if it was okay by now. He then realized he was so close, he could feel her chest rising and falling slowly as she breathed.

'_it's just like the dream I had' _

His mind stopped working for a minute as he looked at her. What was happening to him? He couldn't move, he couldn't think, but he felt.

He felt relaxed. He felt warmth enveloping his heart being this close to her. He felt the need to caress her sweet red cheek, to kiss her luscious plump lips, and to play with her hair as he did so. He also had the urging need to feel her body all over, but before he could even explore that thought, he was interrupted with the sight of icy blue eyes staring back at him.


End file.
